skindeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Sfé Monster
Sfé Monster is Kory Bing's friend. Sfé Monster is intensely Canadian. Sfé Monster created and designed several characters that show up in Skin Deep. these include: Anthony Gillis Blanche Noir Royce Carmikal Phoenix Rupert Burton-Fitzgerald (as well as the design for all Jub-Jub Birds) and others that have not appeared in the comic yet. Picture at right is an extremely photorealistic depiction. Here is an example of how Sfé and Kory collaborate, taken word for word from a chat log. It is very scientific and professional: Kory: oh god so I'm trying to work ahead and sketch out the rest of these pages all at once because I am a champ like that Kory: and this entire page is just full of Sad Blanches Sfé: aw man sad blanche is the best blanche Kory: NOW NOW BLANCHE Kory: DRY THOSE DOE EYES Sfé: C'MON DUDE, YOUR FRIEND WILL BE A TERRIBLE FREAK SOON Sfé: '''JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE '''Kory: And you will have to pretend like it's not a great thing Kory: For you I mean Kory: Sucks for Anthony Kory: Not a bad deal for you Sfé: God, you know while Anthony is moping and learning to walk on his toes Blanche goes home and writes in his fru-fru diary and is all "DEAR DIARY, BEST DAY EVER" Kory: "DEAR DIARY. TODAY I TAUGHT TONY HOW TO WALK ON HIS TOES" Kory: "HIS LEGS ARE A LOT LIKE MINE!!! :-)" Sfé: god that is totally how it goes Kory: "I TRIED TO BOND WITH HIM OVER OUR SHARED FEET BUT HE IS STILL A GRUMPY GUSS. :-(" Sfé: "WELL I GUESS THAT'S ALL FOR TONIGHT, I'M GONNA GO BRUSH MY HAIR AND GO TELL ANTHONY HOW GREAT I THINK HIS FEATHER MUTTON CHOPS ARE." Kory: "HE DOESN'T LIKE THEM BUT I THINK THEY'RE SUPER RAD!!!" Kory: "I CAN'T GROW MY OWN FACIAL HAIR BECAUSE I AM A DEER!!" Sfé: "WOW DIARY, YOU SURE ARE A GOOD FRIEND. I BOUGHT YOU STICKERS. THEY ARE FLOWERS. HUGS AND KISSES. GOOD NIGHT." Kory: oh god totally. Puffy glittery stickers. shaped like hearts and Bambi. Sfé: '''Blanche likes Bambi. '''Kory: '''oh god '''Kory: when Blanche was a kid he did nothing but watch Bambi Kory: it is canon now Kory: He had Bambi bedsheets Sfé: oh my god he did. Sfé: he slept with a stuffed bambi Kory: Bambi was his mothereffin' hero Sfé: There were several months as a kid that he insisted everyone call him Bambi. Kory: hahahahaha Sfé: his parents bring this up constantly because they are hilarious and terrible. Sfé: "HEY BLANCHE, REMEMBER WHEN YOU MADE US CALL YOU BAMBI. YOU WERE SO ADORABLE." Kory: '''Oh god his mom calls him Bambi still '''Sfé: '''YES '''Sfé: YES SHE DOES Sfé: '''IT IS CANON NOW '''Kory: GOD IT IS CANON Sfé: whenever he is sad for some dumb reason she is all "sweetie it's okay, you don't have to act like somebody shot your mother." Kory: '''hahahahahaha '''Kory: God and his house is covered in photographs of him as a kid and there's a whole photo collage of him in his Bambi days Kory: His mom made him a bambi costume Sfé: oh my god yes Sfé: BLANCHE AND ANTHONY HAVE THE BEST DUMB-OBSESSIONS OKAY Sfé: THERE I SAID IT Kory: He's all GUYS I WAS LIKE 5 GIVE ME A BREAK Sfé: but secretly he still loves Bambi Sfé: Bambi is his spirit animal Kory: He has his own special way of drawing bambi and he draws bambi the same time over and over in his school notebooks when he's bored Kory: he is a font of useless Bambi information. Kory: He bought a cell from bambi off ebay once Sfé: IT IS HIS PRIDE AND JOY Sfé: He's worked the word "twitterpated" into his vocabulary Sfé: whenever he gets smashed off two sips of a winer cooler he's all "Anthongy, dude you are my best friend, and if I die.. I want you to have my Bambi cel" Kory: "Anthony...anthony. Mate. Anthony... Kory: "you...you know I've always considered you to be my Thumper." Sfé: HAHAHAHAHAHHA YES Sfé: IT IS CANON NOW Kory: And Anthony is all "And you're the Spengler to my Stantz, Blanche" Sfé: oh my god they're the best nerds I know, okay Sfé: oh my god I love them hahaha Sfé:'''I can't wait for Anthony to suck it up and stop being sad about being a dumb bird monster so he can be a dorky mcdorkerson '''Kory: THE BIGGEST DORK EVER Kory: '''Sometimes Blanche and Anthony play as an acoustic duo and they're called "Twitterpated Venkman" '''Sfé: oh god hahahahahahaha Kory: All their songs are about Ghostbusters Sfé: and deers ice skating. Kory: Their favorite is "I'll Be Your Key Master if You'll Be My Gate Keeper" Kory: And "There is no Dana, only Zuuuuuuuuuuul" Sfé: I seriously hope you are writing this down because it is all canon now External Links http://sfemonster.deviantart.com Category:Creators